


Maribelle's Mistake

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Female wetting, Light Bondage, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribelle rides out to confront Gangrel's men, but neglects her rapidly filling bladder before she leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maribelle's Mistake

Maribelle was enjoying her favorite time of day; tea time. Managing her family's estate in Themis, her father's own dukedom, had been quite stressful today. Many of their subjects were concerned that Plegian forces masquerading as bandits could rush down upon them at any moment, killing friends and family, and destroying their homes and livelihoods. Reassuring the people of Themis was a job Maribelle had always excelled at. Though she was slow to warm to strangers, when it came to her own people, Maribelle was truly very kind. But after a long day of meeting with subjects, Maribelle was glad she could relax with one of her favorite teas; a citrus blend that she often had with her best friend, Lissa. 

The meetings with her people had been rather stressful for Maribelle, as the rumors and fears she had heard repeated really weren't that unlikely. Chrom and his Shepherds had come across several “bandits” attacking villages, who had turned out to be Plegian soldiers sent to instigate war with Ylisse. Plegia's “Mad King” Gangrel wanted vengeance for his dead father, the previous Exalt of Ylisse, and would go to great lengths to begin conflict with Emmeryn, the current Exalt. But for now, Maribelle wanted to enjoy her tea, and keep her mind from dwelling on political worries.

Just as Maribelle was finishing up the last cup of tea from the pot that had been prepared for her, knowing that drinking an entire pot herself was fairly excessive, the captain of her family's guard walked into the tea room, with a grim visage. 

“Milady,” He started, “we're receiving reports that a Plegian force has invaded Ylisse, particularly our lands, and have already razed an entire village near the border.”

“What?!” Maribelle exclaimed. She rose from her seat, and began heading for the estate's stables. “I must head there at once! I cannot allow those Plegian brutes to harm our subjects! What else are we nobles for, if not protecting our commonfolk!”

“Lady Maribelle, I'm not sure that would be a wise decision. Plegians are not known for their honor, do you trust them to uphold a peaceful parley?” The captain said, furrowing his brow in concern.

“Nonsense, sir, no man would dare harm an unarmed Lady, who wished for nothing more than a polite discussion, and perhaps a gentle suggestion that they head back to Plegia!” Maribelle said, determined to try and save her subjects any misfortune the enemy troops might cause.

“If you insist, Milady, we'll have your favorite horse ready for you soon.” said the captain.

~X~

Maribelle had been riding for about an hour, with a small group of guards following her. In the comfort of her riding clothes, a matching blouse and pants, both of which were pink and white, and her elegantly curled blonde hair, she believed that she looked the part of a Lady, coming to the aid of her people. But, during the long ride towards the smoke of the razed village, Maribelle began to realize that she had perhaps gone a bit too far with her tea that day. While her horse was well trained, he was still jostled quite a bit as she rode, which had caused the pressure in her bladder to build and build. A Lady like her, however, would never demean herself by relieving herself in the wilderness, so her relief must wait until she returned to her estate!

As Maribelle and her guards neared the village, they saw the Plegian forces heading out. She decided that she would go on ahead, alone, as her armed guards might provoke a response, but she felt she could reason with the enemy troops. After all, Gangrel was the one who wanted war, not all of the Plegian people! With a heart full of hope, and a bladder rapidly filling with tea, Maribelle rode the final stretch to the Plegian “bandits”, making for their leader. 

~X~

“Why have you invaded the peaceful lands of Ylisse?” Maribelle called out to the soldiers as she approached. The soldiers, including their commander, looked quite shocked to see a noble riding up to them like it was nothing, especially considering what they had just done. It took the officer in charge a brief span before he could fight off his shock.

“We're here under the orders of King Gangrel! And who might you be, that rides up to an enemy, unarmed and unprepared?” He said, as his men glowered behind him. “Plegia has never recovered from the 'peace' Ylisse fought for in the past, consider this our...reparations.”

“You cannot blame and punish the common people of Ylisse for the mistakes of our past leaders!” Maribelle retorted, knowing how upset even Emmeryn and her siblings were about their father's crusade against Plegia. 

“Who else is there to blame, foolish girl? You're too young to know how the world works. But looking at you, a noble of Ylisse, I have a plan that I think Gangrel will love.” The officer said, with a malicious grin. “Men, grab her. She'll make quite a bargaining chip.”

“But sir...she's unarmed, and came to us for a peaceful parley...” said one of the soldiers, and many of the others seemed equally nervous and hesitant. Maribelle began making towards her horse, but the officer himself grabbed one of her arms, holding her in place.

“You heard Gangrel when he sent us out. Disobeying an order from me is treason, and His Majesty is not fond of traitors. You will obey me, or you won't live to see the end of the day!” The officer shouted, shocking his men into action. 

“You brutes!” Maribelle shouted, as the soldiers overtook her, quickly binding her. “You will not get away with this, The Exalt, Chrom, and his Shepherds will come to my aid!”

“That's what I'm counting on, milady.” The office spat, as he gagged Maribelle with a peace of cloth, to silence her vicious tongue. 

~X~

The two guards Maribelle had left behind watched helplessly as their Lady was abducted, but knew that trying to rush in and save her against a force so numerous would lead only to their own deaths. Instead, they mounted their horses, planning to ride for Ylisstol as quickly as they could, to notify the Exalt, and the Shepherds of the terrible news.

~X~

After what felt like hours, Maribelle had finally been brought to a fortress near the Plegian border. The ride had been torturous. With her arms bound behind her back, and her leg tied together, she had been thrown into a wagon the Plegian troops had brought with them. As they traversed the incredibly uneven terrain, Maribelle had been bumped and jostled, with every motion agitating her overfull bladder. As she clenched her fists, and suppressed moans of desperation, she was coming to regret her vice for tea more and more. Just as the wagon stopped, there was a very large bump as it crossed the threshold of the fortress' gates, and this bump, coupled with her fear and worry, shocked Maribelle, causing her to leak slightly, before she could regain control and stop herself. It wasn't much – she was sure the soldiers would never notice – but as they picked her up to carry into the fortress, she could feel the dampness in her panties. 

~X~

Maribelle had been carried down, into the depths of the fortress to a musty – though surprisingly well lit – cell, where she was briefly cut loose, though soldiers still surrounded her. While she couldn't hope to fight them off, she finally had the freedom of motion to cross her legs, offering herself some slight relief. This relief was short lived, however, as the soldiers shackled her arms above her head, and her ankles near the base of the wall. After she had been restrained once more, the soldiers filed out of the cell, though one remained outside of the entrance to the cell, standing guard. Maribelle was afraid she would be left waiting for a very long time, so long that she might lose control of her bladder. Her brief respite from her bonds, only to be forced into new ones, was almost more than she could bear. As her body twinged with pain, she squirmed as much as she could, moaning from the pressure of her bladder.

Before long, however, she heard footsteps approaching her cell. The guard outside quickly opened the door, allowing none other than the Mad King Gangrel, ruler of Plegia, to enter. Maribelle's eyes widened, and the shock of seeing him caused another slight leak, before she regained her composure. Gangrel strode into the room, seeming quite arrogant, and very pleased. His black and gold wardrobe gave him an air of command, while his fierce red hair suited his madness well. He looked directly into Maribelle's eyes, studying her for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

“Looks like my men caught me quite a fine prize! Emmeryn and her guard dog would be willing to do a lot to get you back, I'd wager. Maybe they'll even give me their beloved Fire Emblem.” Gangrel said, followed by another burst of laughter. He then strode up closer to Maribelle, and removed the gag from her mouth. “Unlike most royalty, dear, I'd like you to speak plainly with me.”

“You are a vile man, Gangrel! How could you send men to raze a defenseless village, with no greater goal than to cause further bloodshed through war?!” Maribelle shouted, attempting to appeal to his humanity. “Was not the crusade against your father bad enough? We have all suffered greatly from such conflict.”

“No, Mari Contrary, my people may have suffered greatly, but you Ylissean dogs can't hurt enough. At least not while your Exalt and her brother yet draw breath. But with you as a bargaining chip...haha! I can easily exploit their kind-hearts!” Gangrel said, his eyes gleaming with pride at his own cunning.

“You black-hearted –“ Maribelle started, but Gangrel quickly returned the gag to her mouth, making her sentence nothing more than furious gibberish. As she gave into her rage, Maribelle felt another twinge of pain in her abdomen, stronger than any before it. Her unintelligible rant was cut short, as she whimpered, and focused on holding the piss inside of her. She desperately wanted to avoid squirming in front of Gangrel, but could do nothing else to bring her any measure of relief. After attempting to fight her situation for a moment, she had to give in and start squirming.

Upon seeing her squirm, Gangrel's eyes widened. He thought he knew exactly what was wrong with the young noblewoman, but reached between her legs to confirm. Maribelle tried her best to recoil from his touch, but it was impossible for her to move more than a few inches, and she let out another moan of desperation as he touched her. Just as he had thought; her crotch was slightly damp from her previous leaks. Gangrel looked her in the eyes, and a vicious smile lit up his face. Maribelle knew that he was about to use her situation to torture and humiliate her, as only the Mad King could. 

“I've always enjoyed making people squirm in fear or pain, but this is an opportunity I've never had! Even if I do nothing to you, you'll continue to squirm and squirm. In fact, it's all you can do to stop for even a moment!” Gangrel said, laughing fiercely. And as he called her out on it, Maribelle did indeed try to stop. And just as he had predicted, it was only a very brief time before she had to begin squirming again, just to relieve the building pressure. “Simply leaving you be would take much too long, though, and I am a busy man! I think I'll just...speed things up a bit.” Gangrel said, as he placed his hand on her taut abdomen, just above her bladder. 

Maribelle shook her head frantically, and attempted to plead through her gag, knowing what the Mad King was about to do to her. Nonetheless, Gangrel began pressing down, applying even more pressure to her already full to bursting bladder. Maribelle felt as though she would pop at any moment, but for her own dignity, and the pride of her family, she managed to hold on for just a bit longer. Eventually, Gangrel seemed to grow tired of pressing on her, and released his pressure. Maribelle sighed in relief, proud that she managed to outlast him. She even smirked defiantly, about to try a mocking laugh through her gag, when suddenly he pressed on her again, more fiercely than before.

Having let her guard down before, Maribelle was left completely open, and unprepared to withstand another burst of pressure. She could do nothing but moan, and unclench her hands, as the warm piss rushed out of her.

“Ahahaha!” Gangrel cackled. “It seems this noble is even more full of piss than the rest of them!” he said, as Maribelle wet herself. There was a hissing sound as the piss flowed down her legs, soaking her pants, turning the white a damp yellow, and the pink a near-red color. She felt it soaking her through, and even pooling within her boots. Once the flow had finally stopped, Maribelle began to sob. She couldn't believe that she, daughter of the Duke of Themis, had been bested by such a foul man. And in such an embarrassing way, too! How could she ever show her face at home again? “I'm going to leave you to stew in shame for a while, Mari Contrary, but don't worry, I'll be back to have some real fun before Emmeryn and her dog of a brother can even attempt a rescue.” Gangrel said, turning back to wave as he left the cell.

~X~

After what felt like days in the cell, Maribelle again heard the sound of footsteps. Startled from her half-asleep state, she realized she was still damp, and that she couldn't have been waiting for long. She also noticed that these footsteps were quicker, lighter, and more frantic. She heard the guard outside of the cell exclaim “Halt! Who goes th–“, before hearing a fierce gust of wind. After a few more of the light footsteps, and some jingling of keys, the door to the cell swung open once more. But rather than Gangrel or one of the guards, Maribelle saw a familiar face.

“Ricken!” She shouted, overcome with relief and joy. “How did you get here? How did you even know to save me?”

“Your guards reached my family quickly, and I set off immediately. But there's no time for that tale, Maribelle! We have to get out of here!” He said, as he unlocked the shackles that held her to the wall. Once Maribelle was freed from her bonds, Ricken noticed the dampness of her pants, and quickly asked, “Maribelle, what happened? Did they do anything to hurt you?”

“The Mad King himself was here, Ricken, it was terrible! He made me...made me...wet myself.” She said, lowering her head in shame. “I cannot go back home like this, no one can see me! I will never be taken seriously again, I will be laughed out of royal courts and tea shops alike!”

“Maribelle,” Ricken said, reassuringly, “No one will think less of you for this! You stood up to Plegian invaders, and were taken prisoner by Gangrel. I don't think anyone would dare to mock you, or treat you like a child for this, instead, they'll treat you like the hero you are!”

“Oh, Ricken, you're right! You've got quite a bit of wisdom in that young head of yours!” Maribelle said, teasing him.

“Hey! You can't treat me like a kid, I haven't even finished saving you yet!” Ricken said. They both laughed, feeling optimistic as they left the dungeon, and then the fortress, ready to fight their way to Emmeryn, Chrom, and the Shepherds.


End file.
